Gifts Freely Given
by lielabell
Summary: This is a holding pen for gifts of ficbits and drabbles that I have given to people dear to me. If you feel you are one of them or should be feel free to say so.
1. Don't Worry

This fic is for Miss Sara, aka lovesfantasy

She asked for D/G fluff with:

Snowball fight  
One of Draco's diary entry's  
A knocked over tray of hot chocolate or likewise.

* * *

"This has got to stop Gin."

Ginny rolled her eyes and glared at her ragged fingernails. She had been expecting this since the end of the match but knowing it was coming didn't make her any more interested in listening to what he had to say.

"I mean it Gin." Harry glanced around at the other players for support and then went on. "Whatever it is that you and Malfoy has going on needs to stop." He took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. The tips of it stood in silky peaks and made him look slightly deranged. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "It isn't helping us out there. You are so focused on tripping him up that you aren't even playing the game anymore."

Ginny opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by her brother's loud snort of agreement. She swiveled in her chair to frown at him and slightly mouthed 'Pack it in!' then she turned back to Harry and barely managed not to stick her tongue out as his sour face.

"Why does it matter if I hound him" she heard an unpleasant whine in her voice and winced.

"I wouldn't care if it helped the team out, but only having two chasers is more of a hindrance then anything else. The only reason we won today was because I got to the snitch before Malfoy did."

"And who made sure that he didn't get there first?" She didn't attempt to hide the pride in her voice. "Who was it that forced him to dodge and therefore miss the snitch when it seemed for all the world like he was going to beat you to the drawl?"

"Ginny, Harry doesn't need your help." Ron said quietly. "Malfoy has never bested him in a fair fight. You know this sis."

His calm tone did more to fan the flames then anything either of them had said. Within seconds Ginny found herself pacing the floor raving about family pride and slimy gits while the rest of the team stared at her in shock. When she had finished her rant she back into her seat and stared defiantly at her Quidditch Captain.

"I'm not saying you have to like him Gin" Harry said soothingly. "You know how Ron and I and, well just about everybody feels about him. You just have to keep your eyes on the quaffle and off of Malfoy." Ginny opened her mouth to protest further but was cut off by a sharp slash of the hand. "I don't want to hear it Gin." His voice was firm. "I want you to keep your obsession with Malfoy off of my quidditch pitch or you will be off of the team."

* * *

"Stupid four-eyed git!" Ginny muttered to herself as she practiced her aim by hurling snowballs at a nearby tree. She had allowed herself to charm her target branch to slightly resemble Harry's face and each rounded handful of snow was landing right between his eyes.

This had become part of her daily routine in the month since Harry's ultimatum and her self-explosion from the trio's inner circle in protest. Before the light smattering of snow, it had been rocks and other small objects that had been launched at his effigy, but she was finding that she liked the solid squishing sound of snow smashing into the tree.

Ginny picked up a fresh fist full of snow and set to packing it. She thought of the sullen looks she had been getting from her fellow Gryffidors and took comfort in the fact that her mock Harry's hair was soaked and his face was dripping with melted snow. She lifted her arm and was about to chuck it when she heard a sneering laugh ring out from behind her.

Ginny paused and glanced over her shoulder. All she saw was trees. She turned fully around and started out towards where the sound had come from. She stopped and listened and when the laugh came again she reoriented herself and started again. She had walked for about five minutes when she came to a clearing she hadn't known existed.

Ginny took a step towards the edge of the trees then drew up short as she realized whose hiding place she had stumbled across. Slytherins. Four of the seventh year boys her brother was so found of mocking. They were standing in a semi circle and laughing at something the ringleader was reading. Curious as to what was so amusing; Ginny hid herself in the shadows and pricked her ears up.

She didn't have to wait long. To the course of guffaws, the tall gangly youth she recognized as Zabini read out a few more lines of what was clearly a boy's diary. He singsonged about the other fellow's worries and trilled over his fancy for an unsuitable girl. The other boy's laughed all the louder. One snorted and then demanded that the other 'Give it here.' The first boy handed it over willingly and the second, a short portly boy with lank blond hair, took up the task.

He flipped to another page and chortled. He motioned for silence and then read in a mocking voice. "She nearly took my head off today with a quaffle. I don't know what possessed her to do so. I wasn't close to any of her fellow chasers and after she threw it Nott recovered it easily and scored. Stupid bloody Weasley and her stupid bloody family! What in Merlin's name is wrong with me?"

He kept reading but Ginny did not hear him. She sank to the ground and leaned against the tree to steady herself. Her thoughts flew in all directions as she tried to process what she had heard. She had to see for herself, there was no way she was willing to take a Slytherin's word on such a matter. She mulled over all possible ways to get her hands on it and rejected each as impractical. Then her eyes lit on the snowball still clutched in her hand and a sly smile slid across her face.

She considered all sides of the matter before lifting the snowball in one had and her wand in the other. She aimed both and threw one as she shouted the confundus charm. Her eyes watered at the bright sparks that shot from her wand and when they cleared she was happy to see the her ploy had worked.

She had aimed for the slightly slow, and therefore easily confused, Crabbe and he had acted as she had hoped. As soon as the spell hit him he instantly turned to his neighbor and shoved him. The other boy had shoved back and soon the others were egging the pair on in the typical male manner.

The diary lay ignored off to the side where it had been dropped when the ruckus started and that too was as Ginny had planned. She smiled slightly as she summoned it and then giggled when it landed in her hands. She was sorely tempted to open it right then and there but she controlled herself and shrank it instead. Then she slipped it into her pocket and left before the snow-fight began in earnest.

* * *

She was sitting in her favorite chair by the fire in the common room reading when Hermione surprised her by settling onto the arm of it. Ginny gave a start and flushed before snapping the small black book shut and shoving it under her seat. Hermione eyed her suspiciously and Ginny used all her guile not to appear as guilty as she felt. The other girl handed her a cup of steaming hot chocolate and gave her a knowing look. Ginny ignored it as best she could. She sipped then made a face and set her cup on the table next to her.

The two made idle chitchat for about an hour before Hermione got around to what it was she wanted to talk about. It was always like this with her. She seemed to always dance around topics when talking to Ginny and it always seemed to put her on edge. Hermione was direct with the boys and it irked her that she was not as cut and dry with her. So it was no wonder that she snarled when Hermione finally asked her why she was always sequestered away in a corner of the school smiling over 'that tattered old journal.'

Ginny blustered that it was none of her business and that she wasn't doing anything wrong. Hermione gave her another shrewd look and then commented that it wasn't nice to read someone else's private thoughts unless they had given your permission. Ginny blushed scarlet and jumped from her seat to defend herself. All she did was topple over her now cold cup of chocolate. Her face went even redder and all her self-righteous feeling left her in an instant.

Ginny muttered something vaguely apologetic and humbly mopped up the mess. Hermione just shook her head and said that it wasn't really any right of hers to have asked and that she only had because she had been worried about her friend. This made Ginny feel slightly better but the good feelings lasted only as long as it took to walk from the common room to her bed.

* * *

"I spoke to it but it didn't speak back." She said as means of introduction. She held the battered old diary out to him in one hand and brushed her hair out of her face with the other. He looked completely nonplus at her and she couldn't help the giggle that bubbled up inside. "I promise it didn't." She said before bursting into outright laughter.

He scowled at her and snatched his property out of her fingers then made as if to grab at her. She danced away from him and stood with her robes billowing in the wind. She smiled wickedly at him, challenging him with her eyes. Then she sauntered close and whispered that she had read it front to back and then front to back again. He gulped and narrowed his eyes. She laughed again.

"Don't worry." She said in that silky voice of hers. "I talked to it but it didn't talk back."

And then she kissed him and the absurdity of her reassurances didn't matter in the slightest.

Fin


	2. All I Need

For Miss Laura, aka Chikkalaura

She asked for some Millie/Blaise fluff and here it is.

* * *

Everything I need in life fits into the space between my arms and his. It's true. Really, it is. When I lay in our bed on lazy mornings I can literally hold my world in my arms. Or at least I can on days like today.

He lies on his side facing me and I mirror him. One pair of our interlocking fingers rest amid the pillows above our heads and the other spans across three sleeping bodies. Their little heads are bent, their eyes are closed and the silence of the room is broken only by their even breathing. I can feel a smile curving my lips and can see my happiness reflected in his hunter green eyes. And from now until they wake I know that there will be nothing the rest of the world can offer that could possibly compete with this.

I don't know what the future holds for us, I don't know what changes time will bring, but if I can count on mornings like this one I don't think it will be all that bad.

Fin


	3. Surrender

For Lady B.

D/G fluffy goodness. Because she understands.

Surrender is based loosely on the song of the same name by Depeche Mode. If you have not heard it you really should.

* * *

Being with her was as close to heaven as he would ever get. She wasn't his, but he liked to pretend that she was. It was easy. She smiled so sweetly up at him, with her brown eyes filled with laughter and he let himself drown in her innocence.

It was the only time he allowed himself to hope.

He would drag her close to him, pulling her down onto her pillows and let the passion flair between them. When he was spent and her skin was slick with sweat, he would wrap his arms around her and kiss her tenderly. In her bed, with her hair fanned out around them and her small frame press against him, his mind was able to relax, to stop worrying about tomorrow and simply enjoy the promise in her touch.

There was something soothing in the feel of her breath on his chest and the way she murmured his name in her sleep. He had been with other women before, but none had ever had this touched him like this. None made him feel so unworthy, or so blessed.

He didn't have to hide himself with her, didn't have to play games or pretend.

In her bed the rest of the world faded into white noise. All his goals and ambitions vanished the moment he crossed her threshold. Nothing mattered but the look in her eyes and the way her arms tightened around him when they kissed.

She didn't say she loved him; he wouldn't believe her if she did. Still, these moments with her where what helped him make it through another day. Sometime he thought that if he ever lost this he would cease to be. It was foolish to think so. Whenever he did his mouth twisted into a self-deprecating smirk and he was tempted to avoid her just to prove that he still could. But he never did. In fact, he never managed to stay away for longer than a week. He was afraid that if he did she wouldn't be there when he came back.

Fin


	4. Forbidden

For Lady B.

D/G fluffy goodness. Because she understands.

Forbidden is a companion piece to Surrender. It was inspired by a lovely icon made by Miss Waiyza which can be found at my Livejournal.

* * *

She loved the way his arms wrapped around her as she slept. It comforted her to know that she was sheltered in the long hours of the night and she slept easier knowing that anything trying to reach her would have to go through him first. It was the only time she truly felt safe. 

When she woke, with his hands tangled in her hair and her leg between his, she knew there was no place she would rather be. She would smile with her eyes squeezed shut and her nose filled with the scent of him, more content then she ever thought possible.

On mornings like these she could lay for hours in his warm embrace, forgetting that she lived in a cramped flat with sagging furniture and a mattress on the floor. Sometime she would snuggle her check against his chest and marvel in the difference between their skin.

It hadn't always been this way. There had been a time when her life had not involved him. But that was a part of her past she didn't like to dwell on. Back then she had had a future and a family to share it with. And she would have rather died then spend the night wrapped in the enemy's arms. But long years separated her from the girl she was then with such an idealized view of black and white.

She couldn't remember when she had changed, when her losses had outweighed the teachings of her youth. All she knew was that one day she had looked up from her misery into a pair of burning grey eyes and it hadn't mattered one bit that he was forbidden.

Then, like now, all that mattered was that his smile and the knowledge that somewhere in his eyes she smiled back.

Fin


End file.
